


Fixing Drarry

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song is Fix you by Coldplay.</p><p>Just a little songfic I wrote. I may do more, so making this a series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Drarry

 

The war is ended, and the seventh years were back for an eighth. Just so they could catch up and pass the tests required for graduation. However, Harry and Ginny were over. Harry and Draco started dating a few weeks into the year.. now it is two weeks before Christmas, and they're not speaking.

 

Hermione sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, watching as he and Draco kept sending each other glares. She sighed under her breath. _Would they ever make up?_

Ron was watching as well, and like Hermoine, he was frustrated.

At the Slytherin table, Pansy and Blaise had similar expressions.

That night, the four met up in the library. They had made excuses to Harry and Draco of why they were going. The four sat at a table, discussing it. McGonagall came at invitation and sat next to Hermione, “Why are they fighting?”

Hermione looked at her, “They have scars from the war, and won't let their love heal those scars.”

Ron spoke up, “Harry lost everyone who knew his parents, and that he considered family. It has made him think he's broken.”

Blaise spoke up, “And Draco has his family in prison, and is afraid of what happens after we're done here. He won't tell Harry about it.”

McGonagall looked at them, “So basically, two very broken boys.”

Everyone nodded. She smiled, “I have a plan. Have them in the Great Hall for dinner tomorrow.”

The students nodded at her.

 

The next day passed normally, even with the glares shooting back and forth between the two boys.

At dinner, McGonagall stood up and smiled.

She called up Hermoine and Pansy. They walked over and she whispered in their ears.

Both girls grinned.

 

They turned to the rest of the school, and Mcgonagall cast a spell to project their voices.

Hermoine started singing,

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need_

(Pansy)  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
Stuck in reverse  
(Both)  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
  
_Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
  


To everyone's surprise, Harry started singing..  
_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

 

Draco took up the song,   
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
Just what you're worth  


_(All Four)_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  


_(Hermoine and Pansy)_  
Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  


_(Harry and Draco)_  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...  


_(All Four)_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you 

 

After the song ended, Harry and Draco stood from their places and walked up to Hermoine and Pansy. Harry looked at the girls, “I guess we've been prats lately?”

The whole school yelled, “YES!”

The two boys blushed, and Draco spoke up. “Would saying we're sorry help?”

There was a shout of “NO!”

 

The boys turned to the school, and spoke at the same time, “What do you want?”

Ron stood up, “For you two gits to get your heads out of your arses and...Like the song says, Try to fix each other.”

The whole school cheered.

Harry looked at Draco. Draco stared right back. “I'm sorry, Dragon. I guess we both have scars from this war.”

“And instead of letting each other heal those scars, we pretty much let it drive us apart.” Draco answered. Harry nodded.

McGonagall looked at them, “Ok, I'm putting you two in the head boy's room for the night. Since Draco is the head boy, that works well. This is a time where we need everyone to get along, not fight.”

Harry and Draco nodded, then left the great hall. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 


End file.
